InFamous: The Complete Series
'inFamous' 'Genesis' 'inFamous: Post Blast' 'Two Day Later' Cole woke up about two days later Trish's apartment. "Zeke, He's waking up." "Hey brother, can you hear me?" "Take it easy, Cole." "What...What the hell happened?" "Terrorists blew the hell out of the city. Man you're lucky to be alive." "How does your head feel? Are you light-headed? Is your vision blurry?" "I was delivering a package. Then my phone rang.....and everything goes dark from there." Trish had a worried look on her face. "I need to check your eyes. Look at me." Then Cole started shaking and convulsing. His hearing was blurring but he managed to hear some of what they were saying. "Agh. Agh!" Immense pain was going through his mind at this point. "Crap on a stick. What the hell's happening to him?" Pain was racing through every fiber of Cole's being. "He's going into convulsions. I need you to grab his other arm. Help me get him down." So much pain. So much misery. It was all over soon. ".....burning up.... help..... me...." Then everything went dark. "Do- sta- th-! He- me-!" "He- yo- do- wa-" "Cole!" That was the last thing Cole heard before he died. 'A few hours later' I woke up, gasping for air. "Hey man, glad to see you're finally awake. Gave us quite a scare." "Where's Trish?" "I told her to take a walk.. Get out for awhile. She was just sittin' here starin' at you, cryin' all the time." "What happened?" "You died man. That's what happened!" "What do you mean I died?" "You were down for the count. Trish said you had no pulse. The whole nine yards." Cole was dumbfounded by this revelation. "She was beating your chest like a drum, and I had that breathing mask on your face. Probably five or six minutes before you, you know, came back." "That's crazy. I don't even know what to say right now Zeke." "Yeah, well that ain't all, Probably shouldn't even be telling you this now but hell, ain't no time like the present." Cole looked at his face. Zeke was scared as hell. "That Blast did something to you Cole. I think it gave you powers of some kind. Electric powers." "What the hell are you talking about?" "I know how it sounds. But you gotta believe me. I saw it. Electricity was shootin' out of your body, your hands. This place was lit up like the fourth of July!" "There's no such thing as super powers Zeke." "That doesn't change the fact you're a walkin' light socket." Cole looked over at him as soon as he put on a shirt. "Then why isn't anything happening right now? No offense man, but I think you're imagining things." Cole heard footsteps and looked over at the doorway and saw Trish. "He's telling you the truth, Cole." He looked at her with the same look he gave Zeke. "Something happened to you, and it terrifies me." 'A couple hours later' Trish and Cole were walking through the Neon. "I still can't believe what's happened around here. How it's all fallen apart." Trish nodded. "You should've seen it right after the Blast. It was total chaos, people trying to get of the city, looting stores. We barely got you back to my apartment." Cole grabbed her and pulled her to the side. "We need to talk about what you said. How you think something happened to me." She looked down and sighed. "Everything Zeke said was true. Electricity was coming from your body. I've tried to think of a way to explain it, but I can't. It goes against everything I was taught in Med School The human body doesn't work that way." He looked up at the sky before looking back at her. "What happens if it comes back?" That question was clouding his mind. "Who said it went away?" He thought about this for a moment before looking back at her. Then she continued. "If it happened once, it could happen again. And if it does, a lot of people could get hurt." 'Two Hours Later' "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Cole looked over at Zeke. "C'mon man, it's time to get serious about this powers thing. See what you can do." He couldn't believe Zeke actually talked him into this. "And what exactly will electrocuting dumpsters accomplish?" He looked at Cole like he was stupid. "You got a better idea?" Was Zeke actually going to ask that? "Yeah. Yeah I do. I say we forget about the whole thing." He gave Cole this look like he was insane. "You're not thinking straight, man. You heard about the thing at the pier." Cole gave him a questionable look. "What thing at the pier?" He pulled me over to the side. "Damned plague zombies, man! We're all alone in here. Those powers of yours might be the only thing that keeps us safe." Cole gave in. "Fine. Alright, now what?" He looked at Cole redundantly. "Fry those bad boys!" Cole turned around and looked at him. "It's not that simple." "Those powers are in there. Just waitin' to be let out." He held my arm up so it looked like it would shoot something out. "I look like an idiot." He nodded. "Just a bit. Now try again." Cole managed a small little bolt out of his middle finger. "Ha-hah-ha. Wow, talk about pathetic." Zeke interrupted him. "No way, man, that was awesome! Oh man, this is gonna be some much fun!" Zeke had a big smile on his face. "You better wipe that smile off your face Zeke." 'Three Days Later' Zeke was trying to get food by using Cole's powers "I already told you. We charge that battery of yours and you give us some food." This woman is crazy. "How the hell are you gonna do that? There isn't any power, moron." Zeke pointed towards Cole. "My friend can do it." The woman was getting angry now. "I don't have time for your bullshit." Zeke ran back over towards Cole. "Show her what you can do, man." Cole gave him a worried look. "This is a bad idea. Let's get the hell out of here." Zeke slapped him across the face. "We gotta eat man. It's either this or starve. You wouldn't let your best friend starve, would you?" "Alright, I'll do it." Cole walked towards her and popped his knuckles. "And here I thought your friend was the only crazy one!" "Stand back." Then Cole raised his arm and electricity shot out of my fingertips and into the woman's battery. "Get away from me! Both of you!" Zeke stepped towards her. "We held up our end of the bargain! Now where is our food?" She turned around and high-tailed it away with her battery. Zeke ran up. "What are you waiting for man? Let's go get our food!" Cole looked at him. "Nevermind the food Zeke. Let's just get out of here." They started walking towards Zeke's Roof. "I told you it was a bad idea, Zeke." Zeke gave him a pathetic look. "Had to try something, man. We haven't eaten in over a day." Then there was a large crash and they looked over at the source. "What the hell?!" Then some guy bumped into them. "It's ours now. All of it!" Cole helped Zeke to his feet. "We need to get out of here, Zeke." Zeke gave him a suprised look. "You gotta stop them, Cole. Use your powers or something." Cole grabbed Zeke by the arm. "There isn't any stopping this, we need to get to get to your roof." Cole called Trish, worried sick. Finally she picked up. "You still at Zeke's?" Static filled Cole's ears before she answered. "Yeah." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Stay there. The streets aren't safe." Zeke pointed out a group of people over-turning a car. "Be careful Cole." Cole stared in disbelief as one of the men pulled out the driver and proceeded to beat him to death. Zeke and Cole made a run for it after one of them saw Cole. Cole looked back at the chaos as Zeke opened the door and they stumbled in. "What's going on out there?" Cole saw someone beat another person to death and didn't even try to stop him. "Riots. Robberies. You name it." Zeke stopped for a moment before continuing. "The powderkeg is cooking off." Trish motioned for them to go up to the roof. Cole looked out at the death and destruction. "I never thought it would get this bad." Then Zeke picked up a mannequin. "We're gonna have to fortify the roof, make it look like there's a whole bunch of us up here. That way no one gets any bright ideas." Then a small explosion ripped through the streets. "Call me crazy, but I think that things are about to get a whole lot worse." 'inFamous (Continued)' 'First Glimpse' 'The Escape' 'Mysterious Signals' 'Blood Trail' 'Medical Emergency' 'High Ground' 'Mind Games' 'The Good Stuff' 'The Rescue' 'Nemesis Revealed' 'No Protection' 'Trish Reaches Out' 'Dinner With Sasha' 'Stranded' 'Zeke's Request' 'An Old Friend' 'Playing Hero' 'Alden Strikes' 'Spy Drones' 'Standard Protocol' 'Anything for Trish' 'The Arrest' 'Terrorized Streets' 'Alden in Chains' 'Light in the Tunnel' 'Secrets Revealed' 'The Ray Sphere' 'Alden's Rampage' 'The Price' 'Vengeance' 'Against the World' 'Hunt for the Ray Sphere' 'End of the Road' 'The Truth' 'Aftermath' 'inFamous 2' 'Leaving Empire City' 'Breaking into New Marais' 'Forward Momentum' 'Lost and Found' 'Karma's a B*tch' 'Evolution' 'Bertrand Takes the Stage' 'Bomb Scare' 'Wolfe Hunt' 'Desparate Times' 'Storm's Coming' 'Torn' 'BOOM!' 'Powering up Ascension Parish' 'The Sacrifice' 'Conduit, Not Human' 'Good Gets Better' 'Stories of the Past' 'Transferring Power' 'Fooling the Rebels' 'Storm the Fort' 'Joseph Bertrand the 3rd' 'Powering up Flood Town' 'The Dunbar Beam' 'Burning Wells' 'Ray Field Energy' 'Icebreaker' 'Rail Yard Intel' 'The Beast Draws Near' 'Powering up Gas Works' 'Forced Conduits' 'Easy Going' 'The Face of Change' 'Demons' 'Death Toll' 'The Final Piece' ' ' Category:Kesslerbeast Category:Evil Cole Stories